


ноль касаний.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: в мире, где количество прикосновений за день пишется на запястьях, сложно встретить кого-то с нулевым показателем. доен чувствует себя настоящим кладоискателем, когда его взгляд цепляется за одинокого парня, идущего по безлюдной улице.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	ноль касаний.

одинокий фонарь и такой же одинокий ренджун. только вот фонарь ослепляет своим ярким светом, собирая вокруг себя ночных насекомых, а у ренджуна погас последний огонек в груди. погас он безвозвратно, оставив после себя лишь дым и пепел, чтобы напоминали о том, что когда-то там теплилось само солнце. хуан вдыхает морозный воздух полной грудью, чувствуя, как он, пощипывая, обволакивает легкие. его телефон затаился где-то на дне старого потрепанного рюкзака: батарейка все равно на нем села, какой в нем тогда смысл? ренджуну даже плевать на то, сколько сейчас времени, пока он может в тишине бродить по темному двору, пытаясь отвлечься на звук шелеста листвы на ветру, в надежде, что это заглушит поток его удушающих мыслей. он достает из кармана пару перчаток.

обычно ренджун никогда не носил перчатки, даже зимой оставлял их дома на полке в коридоре. очевидно, тогда не было необходимости скрывать что-либо: его число всегда удивляло прохожих, зарождая в их взглядах зависть. те времена прошли, забрав с собой все светлое, что было в жизни хуана. он никогда не сможет забыть касания некогда родных рук… они могли быть нежными и почти невесомыми, а временами даже страстными, полными чувств. они могли приподнимать одними лишь пальцами подбородок, чтобы утянуть в долгий поцелуй. могли поглаживать по растрепанной макушке, пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы. могли… но это теперь в прошлом. только вот ренджун так и не научился отпускать и давать простор чему-то новому. да он и не нужен теперь никому, потому что счетчик касаний всегда разрывался только благодаря одному единственному человеку, присутствовавшему в его жизни. и когда он исчез, горло будто перетянуло, перекрывая воздух и оставляя задыхаться на полу полупустой комнаты с ужасным освещением.

чьи-то шаги за спиной настораживают: время уже позднее, а на улице вокруг никого, кто мог бы оказать помощь в случае чего. не сказать, что ренджуна особо заботит личная безопасность, но он точно не готов к такому потрясению, как нападение посреди ночи. краем глаза он замечает чей-то расплывчатый силуэт на другом конце дороги. китаец ускоряется, опустив взгляд, чтобы отчетливо видеть тень незнакомца, когда тот приблизится. как же он жалеет о том, что в этот момент у него с собой нет никаких предметов обороны.

вдох. выдох. ренджун замирает на месте, когда ощущает на своем затылке чье-то сбитое дыхание. он сглатывает ком в горле и чувствует, как в животе тянет тугой морской узел, а в крови закипает адреналин. скованный страхом, он не смеет идти дальше. зажмурившись, он про себя считает до пяти.

_один…_

_два…_

_три…_

_четыре…_

_пять…_  
  
ничего не происходит.

на секунду ренджун задерживает дыхание, думая, что он уже умер от чужих рук, но, почувствовав почти невесомое касание на своем плече, он рвано глотает воздух полной грудью и резко оборачивается.

пока по телу бегают мурашки от давно забытого ощущения чьих-либо прикосновений, хуан молча стоит в окаменении, цепляясь взглядом за черты лица высокого незнакомца, освещаемые лишь тусклым уличным фонарем. его темные взъерошенные волосы падают на аккуратной формы брови, опускаясь вплоть до самых ресниц — таких длинных и густых, что одним их взмахом можно было бы убить, словно выстрелом из револьвера. пара темных глаз смотрит на него с беспокойством и опаской, но в то же время с неоднозначным прищуром, будто незнакомец хочет этим взглядом проникнуть парню под кожу. он прикусывает нижнюю губу и нервно выдыхает, отстраняясь на пару шагов, когда видит страх в выражении лица хуана.

сердце ренджуна в этот момент готово выпрыгнуть наружу, прорвать грудную клетку, проломить дыру в ребрах: ему тесно, оно бьется в бешеном ритме, заставляя виски неприятно пульсировать. он пятится назад, упираясь в тот самый проклятый фонарь. бежать некуда, но он и не уверен, что смог бы — все тело будто парализовало.

— я тебя напугал? — спрашивает незнакомец, виновато отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону. он вновь протягивает парню руку, но тот лишь продолжает играть в молчанку, стиснув зубы. — прости, мне правда жаль, что так вышло. я совсем не подумал о том, в какой ты ситуации… я не должен был преследовать тебя через всю улицу, но у меня есть этому оправдание! если это вообще можно назвать оправданием… черт, все испортил, — брюнет тяжело вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях, пытаясь унять свое смущение. от такой его эмоциональности ренджуну становится еще более тревожно. — я просто увидел твое запястье еще на остановке. ты прошел мимо, когда я выходил из автобуса, и… мне жаль, что так вышло. я думаю, ты заслуживаешь числа побольше. честно, меня сжирало любопытство, поэтому я так слепо последовал за тобой, без какого-либо осознания, что вторгаюсь в чужое личное пространство. я такой глупый, ужасно глупый, прости!

что-то в груди слабо потрескивает, и ренджун чувствует это слишком резко, словно его пробило пулей: его ледяное сердце начинает медленно оттаивать. странное чувство разливается по всему телу, сосредотачиваясь и задерживаясь на его ладонях, когда незнакомец аккуратно накрывает их своими — такими приятными на ощупь и теплыми, что хочется в них зарыться и утонуть. ренджун остановил бы время в эту секунду, чтобы иметь возможность насытиться этими мимолетными прикосновениями. к сожалению, время имеет свойство утекать, причем очень быстро. вот и незнакомец одергивает руки, пугаясь собственных действий. хуану интересно, что у него сейчас в голове, но залезть он туда не может.

— я снова позволяю себе лишнего, мне жаль! — парень хватается за голову и мысленно отчитывает себя за то, что пугает подростка, которому, на вид, не больше восемнадцати.

неожиданно для самого себя брюнет чувствует, как душа будто покидает тело, когда младший слегка кивает и стягивает с себя перчатки, обнажая изящные изгибы пальцев. кожа на руках обветренная и красная из-за мороза, но это не делает их менее прекрасными для глаз незнакомца. тот, затаив дыхание, с особой нежностью и трепетом касается кончиками пальцев ладони хуана, проводя невидимую линию до основания кисти. младший вздрагивает, почти издает писк и прячет яркий румянец на щеках, вызванный мурашками по всему телу. эта реакция вызывает на лице старшего лишь мягкую улыбку во все тридцать два. ренджун подмечает про себя, что никогда еще такой чарующей улыбки не видел, даже актеры самых лучших голливудских фильмов рядом не стояли с этим парнем, безумно обаятельным и притягательным парнем.

— как тебя зовут? — вдруг спрашивает он, возвращая ренджуна на землю своим голосом. младший прикусывает нижнюю губу и скрывает улыбку под воротником.

— ренджун., а тебя?

— донен. приятно познакомиться, — ким издает еле слышный смешок сквозь ухмылку и подбирает удачный момент, чтобы подойти немного ближе.

чужая ладонь опускается на лохматую макушку, и ренджун тает в руках старшего, когда тот пальцы запускает в волосы и медленно массирует кожу головы, будоража и опьяняя. доен впервые за время с момента их первой встречи знает, как себя правильно вести. пальцами он приподнимает голову хуана за подбородок, обращая его взгляд на себя, а в нем — застывшие слезы. сия картина одновременно умиляет и настораживает: слишком уж бурно парень реагирует на, казалось бы, безобидные жесты. тогда доен собирает в кулак всю свою храбрость и задает вопрос, мучивший его с самого начала спонтанной слежки за младшим.

— как так вышло, что у тебя был ноль на запястье? сегодня был неудачный день? поссорился с кем-то? — ладонью проводит по щеке и большим пальцем задевает кончик нижней губы, ругая себя за неосторожность. чувствует его дрожь и запах страха и стыда, витающий в воздухе. пытается успокоить, улыбаясь по-доброму, но все тщетно. тяжелый вздох. — можешь не говорить, если не хочешь, я не стану настаивать., но теперь я точно не хочу оставлять тебя здесь одного, ренджун.

— что ты предлагаешь? — зрачки сужаются, и взгляд начинает бегать из стороны в сторону, выискивая всевозможные пути отступления. хуан понимает, к чему клонит старший, но как же страшно отказывать ему, не зная наверняка о последствиях.

— я провожу тебя до дома. просто провожу и уйду, поэтому не переживай об этом. с меня хватило странного поведения на сегодня, — ким отшучивается и виновато опускает взгляд в пол.

и ренджун соглашается, потому что у него нет выбора: он либо пойдет с доеном, либо попадется под руку еще кому-нибудь, что кажется худшим из двух вариантов. старший вновь протягивает руку, но в этот раз хуан отвечает, переплетая их пальцы между собой и скрепляя их в замок.

и пусть сердце крутит пируэты в груди, готовое разорваться на части, доена бояться совсем не хочется. ренджун улавливает его теплую ауру, позволяя легко соприкасаться плечами и бросать в сторону друг друга неоднозначные смущенные взгляды. он не знает, что это за чувство, но к нему приходит долгожданное спокойствие, отводя все страхи на задний план.

пятнадцать минут назад они были незнакомцами, а сейчас ренджун по стенке сползает на пол, потому что дрожь в ногах все не унимается, заставляя потерять равновесие. дверь за ним уже захлопнулась, но в груди все еще горит маленький огонек, меньше, чем от спички. ренджун широко улыбается и обещает себе сохранить это тепло до их следущей встречи, которая обязательно случится.

_ведь случайности не случайны, и счетчику на запястьях ренджуна суждено сойти с ума от количества чужих нежных касаний._

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана по мотивам моего сна, в котором я провела девушку с нулевым показателем до ближайшего поворота, чтобы показать, что она не одинока.


End file.
